


Uber

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Uber, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Jack and Ianto after John Ellis' death
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263485
Kudos: 11





	Uber

Ianto set a cup of steaming coffee on Jack’s desk. 

“Jack, you look-” 

“As dashing and handsome as ever?” Jack said with a forced grin.

“I was going to say awful,” Ianto informed him dryly. 

“Yeah.” Jack’s grin slid away. His shoulders slumped. He looked, for the first time in Ianto’s memory, small. “Last night was not good. I’d rather not talk about it, but you’ll need to take Uber to work the next few days.”

Ianto blinked in surprise “I will.” He met the captain’s eyes. “But, if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here.” 

“Thank you.”


End file.
